


Un-Birthday

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Marriage, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Not my favorite thing I’ve ever written, but I suppose it will do! My little take on the short suggestive scene Zack Stentz wrote for us that didn’t make the cut because they hate us....
Relationships: Barry Allen & Nora West-Allen, Barry Allen/Iris West, Iris West & Nora West-Allen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Un-Birthday

Nora looked down at the mug with her lightning bolt etched in the foam and then up at her parents. 

“You guys are embarrassing me,” she said, her cheeks filling with warmth.

Iris looked at Barry. 

“We’re just really excited. I mean, we still haven’t even gone on a trip together or made Grandma Esther’s sweet potato pie recipe.”

Barry interrupted her. 

“Did you put karaoke on the list like I asked?” he said in a hopeful and playful tone. 

Iris pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. 

“I think so, actually.”

Nora gave her parents a quizzical look.

“Just a sec - let me see this.”

She scrolled through her mother’s phone. 

“Okay there are so many things on this list!”

“Mm hmm,” Barry said with a smile.

Iris looked at their daughter. 

“Well I mean, we’ve got time. 

I was actually thinking that maybe it would be fun to throw you a birthday party?!”

“Well my birthday isn’t until - “

“No!” Barry and Iris both yelled at once.

“Wait, Nora we shouldn’t know your actual birthday cause then it would reveal when I get pregnant and I think it’s just best not to know that.”

“Right...” Nora said. 

“ _Wellll_ , it might not hurt to know what season she was born in, I mean, just to get a general idea?” Barry said in a hopeful tone.“We have been practicing... _a lot_ , like twice just this morning. I wouldn’t be surprised if - “

“Eww, dad, no! Stop! Can we please not have this conversation? I do not need to know about your guys’...”

If Iris and Nora could blush, they’d both be blushing. Nora began again, avoiding eye contact with her parents. 

“Anyway...I agree with mom. I’ll keep my lips sealed.”

Nora awkwardly gathered her things.

“Umm, I think my phone just vibrated with a text from Sherloque so I should definitely leave and head back to Star Labs. I’ll see you guys later.”

She hurried out the door before flashing away.

Barry tapped his fingers on his leg and slowly looked over at Iris, who looked less than amused. 

“I think you traumatized our daughter.”

Barry shrugged. 

“Eh, she’ll get over it. I’ve gotta get all my teasing and embarrassing out now since I won’t - “

He stopped himself before finishing his sentence and reminding her that she’d be left to do all of this on her own someday.

She took another sip of coffee and took a note from Nora, gathering her things to make a quick exit. 

“I should be getting over to the Citizen. I’ll see you later?”

He nodded and grabbed her arm as she stood. 

“Hey, I love you.”

He pulled her down for a kiss. 

“I love you,” she responded.

She gave him a quick smile and headed towards the door. 


End file.
